


A Life of Love and Magic

by LilyCat03



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Life, Pregnancy, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCat03/pseuds/LilyCat03
Summary: Newt and Tina Scamander couldn’t be happier, they are married and expecting their first child. But when Grindelwald is hell-bent on revenge they are forced to fight in order to protect everything they love and hold dear. Newtina





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I completely loved Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (and I've seen the movie 3 times) and I wanted to try my hand at a Newt/Tina story. It will start off pretty fluffy the first few chapters but then the drama will begin. I plan on updating this weekly.

Chapter 1

It was two years to the day that Newt Scamander first stepped foot in New York City and life had never been better. For a man who was more comfortable around the beasts in his case than humans; he was on the brink of an important stage in his life. For this was the day that he was going to marry Porpentina Goldstein and to be quite honest he couldn’t be happier.

The road to romance hadn’t been very easy. After their first adventure Newt had returned to England and finished his manuscript and it wasn’t long before Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was a published. Newt had hoped that his book would help people understand the beasts he loved, that they wouldn’t fear them and could live harmoniously. He hoped to reach people with his book, but it came at the expense of fame.

Newt never expected or wanted to be famous. His older brother Theseus was the one everyone loved and fawned on, but Newt had always been the odd one out. People always remembered him as the war hero Scamander’s little brother, the one who had been expelled from Hogwarts. A disgrace. But now the takes have turned and Newt’s legacy is one that will far outweigh his brothers in time. His book was already required text in Hogwarts and Ilvermorny and Newt was blown away by how much they all loved and appreciate his work.

It had made finding the time to fulfill his promise to Tina a challenging one. Still he managed to deliver a copy of his book to Tina and it wasn’t long before they shared their first kiss and through the last couple of years they fell in love. Getting married was truly only the natural progression of things, and Newt was so happy to marry perhaps the only woman in the world who reciprocated his love and that he could see a life spent with. Spending time with Tina was healing to Newt and it helped to heal the wounds left by Leta Lestrage all those years ago.

Newt looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He was dressed in a nicer suit than he usually wore and Pickett the bowtrucke popped his head out of Newt’s pocket. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm his pre-wedding jitters. Today was going to be something incredibly amazing and he couldn’t wait for it to begin.  
There was a knock on the door and Pickett ducked back in his pocket as he turned to answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey man, how are you holding up?” said his friend, muggle Jacob Kowalski.

 

Newt never really thought he would ever be friends with a muggle just for the simple fact that there wouldn’t really be any way to relate. It had only taken a few months after the obliviating rain when Jacob remembered his adventures with Newt and the rest. They had kept it quiet and now Jacob and Queenie were married despite the fact that it was still illegal in America. Jacob and Queenie had taken the long voyage across the Atlantic to be there for Newt and Tina’s wedding, Queenie as the maid of honor and Jacob was Newt’s best man. Jacob also made the wedding cake.

“I’m doing as well as can be expected,” Newt admitted, taking a deep breath.

“Hey it will be alright, married life is the best,” Jacob said happily. “And once you are married, you won’t even know why you were nervous in the first place.

“Good,” Newt said forcing a small smile.

“You love Tina and that’s all that matters,” Jacob said convincingly.

“Yes I do,” Newt said and the smile on his face grew larger as he thought of his bride.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Jacob replied.

“I think your friend is wise beyond his years,” said a familiar voice from the doorway.

“Professor,” Newt said shocked to see Albus Dumbledore in the doorway. “I didn’t think you would come.”

“You were one of my favorite students at Hogwarts, I’m happy to see you find some true happiness. I met that future wife of yours, and I must say I think you’ve met your match,”

Dumbledore said kindly, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Thank you, I know I have,” Newt said thinking of Tina.

“I just came to wish you luck, not that I think you will need it. And I wanted to let you know that everyone at Hogwarts is in love with your book. I know I’ve read it twice,” Dumbledore said.

Newt felt humbled. “Thank you, I’m glad it has made an impression.”

“That it has,” Dumbledore said, and then there was a chime that sounded. “I better get to my seat, it seems as though it is time to begin.”  
“Thank you, Professer,” Newt said, gratefully.

“Call me Albus,” Dumbledore said and he turned and left the room.

Jacob clapped his hand on Newt’s shoulder. “Come on man, let’s get you married.”

 

~~~~~~

The ceremony was beautiful and it seemed that all that time spent planning the simplest of details was time well spent. There were more people at the wedding than Tina or Newt expected and due to Newt’s recent fame, the Minister of Magic himself made an appearance. As newt stood at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride he couldn’t stop thinking about the day he met Tina. She was a brash American witch who had something to prove when she ‘arrested’ him and from that moment forward Newt knew she was special.  
He watched as Queenie walked down the aisle with Jacob and then suddenly he saw her. Tina was wearing a simple but gorgeous white dress with a short veil and she stood out as the most beautiful woman in the room though Newt supposed he was biased. Their eyes met across the room and he watched as she approached. As soon as she did Newt to her hand and kissed it and they turned to listen to the officiant. 

During the entire ceremony Newt couldn’t stop himself from sneaking peeks at his future wife and when it was time to say his vows he stumbled over the words a little but he knew Tina understood. He had never been a master of words as some were but everything came from the heart. Tina knew this and that was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

The ceremony continued with the handfasting and soon as it was complete the officiant smiled. “I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

“Why Mr. Scamander, it looks like we got married,” Tina whispered as he drew her in. 

“We did Mrs. Scamander, I love you,” Newt replied and closed the distance and pressed his lips to his new wife’s in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely kudos and feedback, I really appreciate it. Warning for this chapter there is wedding night smut, and it is the first smut I’ve ever written so please be nice.

**Chapter 2**

_Famed British Magizoologist, and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them author, Newt Scamander is married. Yesterday he tied the knot with American Auror Porpentina Goldstein in a private ceremony in London. It is said that the British Minister of Magic and Hogwarts professor Albus Dumbledore were in attendance. We at The New York Ghost wish congratulations to the happy couple._

Gellert Grindelwald looked up from the article and snorted in derision. He remembered how Newt and Tina exposed him and ruined his plans for Credence. He wished he would’ve made sure that they were killed in that Death Chamber, but he had no way to fix that now. But they would suffer for what they did to him; suffer for shielding the events of what happened that night from the Muggles.

All this time in prison gave him time to think and to plot, he knew there really was no way MACUSA could keep him behind bars if he wanted out. He had simply been biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment. It arrived, his catalyst for the break out would be to exact his revenge on the Scamanders once and for all. He knew that getting them out of the picture would mean that they would no longer interfere with his plans, and having them gone would help his ultimate goal. After all murdering the Scamanders would be for _the greater good_.

* * *

 

 

“Why Mrs. Scamander, you look simply ravishing.”

“It still sounds weird to hear that, I keep looking around for your mother.”

“Now that’s not someone I don’t want to think of right now.” Tina giggled in a way that was almost identical to Queenie’s and she pulled her husband’s face down toward hers and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.When the kiss broke Newt’s eyes darkened and he gave her a look that took Tina’s breath away effortlessly.

“I love you, Tina,” he said softly, his voice slightly strained. “I’ve been waiting for this a long time.”

“I love you too, Newt,” Tina said softly looking in her husband’s eyes. “Please make love to me.”

Newt reached for his wand and quickly magicked their clothes off of their bodies and on to a nearby chair. He set his wand back down and looked down at his beautiful wife. Tina was curvier than she usually appeared with the bulky clothes she wore, but as she was revealed to him, Newt realized just how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman as his wife. Tina had vanquished the loneliness of his heart and chased away the shadow of Leta Lestrange and Newt was amazed by her every day.

Tina looked up at Newt feeling self conscious and she reached a hand up and ran it down Newt’s torso. He was gorgeous despite all the scars from all the magical beasts he encountered over the years. But the scars didn’t disgust Tina, they gave him character and made him the man he was. She had never loved anyone so completely and unconditionally in her life and that should scare her but instead she was grateful.

Newt gently pressed his body against hers and Tina gasped at the feeling of bare skin pressing against hers. His mouth was on hers in an instant and they kissed unhurriedly, exploring each other’s mouths as their bodies pressed against one another. Tina moved his hands into Newt’s ginger hair as they kissed and she wanted more, wanted anything her husband would give her. Finally Newt pulled back from the kiss and panted as he looked down at her. “Gorgeous, so gorgeous,” he breathed.

“Please, Newt,” Tina urged, moving restlessly under him.

“Patience,” Newt replied gently and he leaned down to kiss her again. Just as Tina was starting to get into the kiss Newt moved his mouth across her face to kiss her earlobe and then further down. Then as he sucked a kiss onto her neck, Newt’s hands moved to cup her breasts.

“Newt,” Tina breathed, feeling already like she was completely losing her mind.

“I want to worship you,” Newt whispered and he moved to kiss one breast and then the other.

He paid them more attention and then e kissed down her stomach and down her legs. Finally Newt touched her center and Tina moaned.

“Please, please,” Tina said, squirming.

“I know,” Newt said, finally starting to feel the desperation that she did. He moved, his erection pressed right at her entrance and he gazed down at Tina.

“Let me love you,” Newt said softly, looking in her eyes.

“Yes,” Tina said softly, pulling him in for another kiss. As their mouths moved together, Newt finally pressed inside Tina slowly. Tina broke off the kiss and gasped at the feeling of being so incredibly full. Newt slowly moved the rest of the way inside and then he stopped though his desire to move was incredibly intense. He distracted himself by kissing Tina’s face everywhere he could reach.

“My wife, my beautiful wife,” Newt murmured as he kissed her again and again.

“Newt, please,” Tina said after a moment, starting to share the same impatience her husband did.

Newt pulled back and then pushed back inside quicker Tina let out a guttural moan. He gasped. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you,” Tina managed to get out. “Please more.”

Newt quickened his hips and moved in and out at a steady pace in and out of his wife. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her face as they joined. Tina moved her hands to wrap around Newt’s shoulders as her legs wrapped around him. With the slight adjustment she cried out as he hit a place inside her that was making her see stars.

“Tina, I can’t” Newt gasped, moving impossibly faster.

“Please,” was the only thing Tina could reply and before she knew it her orgasm hit her like a freight train. She cried out her husband’s name and was senseless as he kept moving inside her.

It only took the feeling of Tina tightening around him that suddenly made him come with a gasp and a cry. He panted and fell forward on his wife as his heart raced.

“That was,” Tina breathed softly, when she managed to catch her breath.

“I know,” Newt said, gently pulling out of her, and laying next to her. He ran a hand softly across her face and hair as they simply looked at one another. Nothing else needed to be said between them and they gazed at each other for what seemed like days until they heard a soft knocking sound.

“I’ll get it,” Newt said and he got up and pulled on some pants as he went to the source of the sound. It was an owl outside their window. Newt threw the window open and the owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet and flew back outside the window. Newt picked up the paper and went to close the window when he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw the headline.

“Newt? What is it?” Tina said, moving from the bed. As she moved closer Newt flipped the copy of the Daily Prophet over so she could read the headline.

**GRINDELWALD ESCAPES HIGH SECURITY MACUSA PRISON**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
